pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Tacopill
Welcome, ! Welcome to our wiki, , and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. If you decide to stay here and edit you have to add your userpage to this category and it is also helpful that you agree to the rules set up by the other users here. The following links have been provided by the administration in order to help familiarize yourself with rules, regulations and other such facilities. Please remember to before you edit so we can recognize you! Pikmin Fanon pages: * *The Help Desk *The Community Portal * *The Forums * Wikipedia pages: *The five pillars of Wikipedia *How to edit a page *Help pages *Tutorial *How to write a great article *Manual of Style : Hey, nice to see you over here! Sorry for the late welcome, I've been busy. :Thank you for the welcome, and it is not a problem being late ;). Tacopill 17:19, 23 December 2010 (EST). :Thank you. I have been watching, and you guys are quite impressive, especially the Taxonomy Project. I love creative things... :D. Anyway, i do apologize. I'm not sure how involved or active i will be. :'(. Tacopill 19:05, 24 December 2010 (EST). :Have no ideas at the moment. Thank you for the suggestion, though. Tacopill 18:41, 6 January 2011 (EST). Hey! I see you are online! Hows it going? :Good. Got back from a break yesterday, and was just now trying to catch up on things. I do some more, but i need to get to sleep, as i have work in the morning. How is it going on your end? Tacopill 19:58, 4 April 2011 (EDT). Pretty good. Im getting in some more time for my game, Pikmin: Ultimate Doom, but since Portal-Kombat, an important part of this project is missing, my work is slow. :Cool. If i get a chance, i would like to look at the game you are working on. Tacopill 20:57, 6 April 2011 (EDT). Affiliation with SEIWA Hey Tacopill! Unfortunately Volatile Dweevil has not been here in a long time, so he is unable to approve of that request. I can however, and I completely support it 100%. :sorry to hear that Volatile Dweevil hasn't been around in a long time. :Thank you for your support. Out of curiosity, do you guys have a banner they can put on the site? :Tacopill 23:27, 26 November 2011 (EST). ::I could probably make one, If you want. :::I would strongly appreciate it. Tacopill 18:53, 28 November 2011 (EST). :::: :::: :::::Thank you very much. It has been uploaded and added to this page. :) Tacopill 15:09, 1 December 2011 (EST). ::::::I added SEIWA to our affiliates page. Let me know if you want the description changed or anything. :::::::Thank you for adding it, and that looks good to me. :). Tacopill 18:27, 1 December 2011 (EST). ---- Hey Tacopill, want to go to chat? :Sure. What location? Tacopill 19:13, 28 November 2011 (EST). Just look at the left side of the page. Go down to chatroom. Click on it and then click on connect. I have to take a shower for a second, so if I leave, wait for me. :Ok, I am in.Tacopill 19:21, 28 November 2011 (EST) Tacopill, did you leave the chatroom? See you tomorrow! :Will try. Tacopill 20:28, 28 November 2011 (EST). ---- Hey, Tacopill! Leave a message on my talk page if you want to go to the chatroom! ---- Hey, Tacopill, whats up? :Nothing, you? Tacopill 17:23, 29 November 2011 (EST). I have to eat dinner now... :That is fine. Take you time. Tacopill 17:49, 29 November 2011 (EST). Im done now. :Sounds good. Tacopill 18:10, 29 November 2011 (EST) Hey, Tacopill! If you want to chat, i'm in the chatroom! :Alright, sounds good. Tacopill 18:35, 1 December 2011 (EST).